UhOh We're In Trouble
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Mike, Bella, and Jessica take a ride to get pizza, have an unfortunate game of lost and found, end up at a police station, and listen to music. Based on the actual events of last night, December 15th, of me and two of my friends.


**Very Important A/N: This is based on the true events of what happened to me, StormySnape, and Eleen last night. I based Mike off of myself, Bella off of Eleen, and Jessica off of Stormy. Names like Buelah and hank were thrown in there to protect the actual people involved. The conversations in this fic are real. Every single event is real. This is just a very condensed, suckily written version. Don't question where they are cause I don't know what town, if any, is next to Forks. read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I own my experience.**

**

* * *

**

**Uh-Oh We're In Trouble**

"What do you guys want to eat?"

"Pizza."

"I'm not eating at Pizza Delight."

"I never said we had to."

"What do you want to eat, Bella?"

"I don't know…"

"Bella's turn to choose!" Jessica cried, throwing her hands over her ears and shouting "la-la-la-la-la" as loud as she could.

"So Bella, what'll it be?" Mike asked, throwing the car into reverse, backing quickly out of the mall parking lot.

"Pizza." Bella stated quietly.

"Stop bouncing off of Jessica's idea! What do you want?" Mike asked, going too far past the exit and making a hasty left turn to make the lights.

"Pizza is fine." Bella said again. "We can get garlic fingers!"

With everyone agreeing that pizza was the best option, Mike rolled down his window, instructing the girls to do the same, and blared a random mix of heavy metal and 80's music with the occasional Disney song that they all sung along to.

When they were parked out in front of the pizza shop, Jessica said "Hey! There's the phone number on the sign!"

"I should put that in my phone." Mike agreed, reaching into his pocket, only to find his phone not there.

"Shit. Where's my phone?"

This statement was promptly followed by about ten minutes of freaking out, cries of "My dad's going to kill me!", a phone call home to his father on Jessica's cell, explaining the problem, and his Aunt Beulah, having heard about the situation, calling his phone, which was on vibrate under the driver's seat of the car, to go off. Jessica heard it, picked it up, and gave it back to him.

Everything was good. They all calmed down, leaving the car, making sure to lock the doors because of Bella's and Jessica's minimal mall purchases/Christmas presents being on the floor, and walked into the pizza shop.

"So, what do we want?" Mike asked, pointing at the board.

"Pizza." Jessica deadpanned.

"Garlic fingers!" Bella exclaimed.

"It'll be about a thirty five minute wait for garlic fingers." Mike pointed out.

"Forget that." Bella scoffed.

After about another five minutes of deciding what to get, Mike sent the girls to the convenience store down the street to buy beverages while he ordered three slices of pepperoni pizza.

When the food was obtained and paid for, he left the shop and headed back to the car. The girls weren't back yet, so he figured he'd get in the car to keep the pizza warm. It was December outside, after all.

Setting the pizza on the trunk, he began digging in his pockets of the keys, but to no avail. The wind was heavy, and the pizza began to blow over, so he held onto the slices tightly until Bella and Jessica came into view. Waving them over, he handed over the pizza to Jessica, Bella not being able to hold them for her hands were tied down with soda, chocolate milk, Cheesies, and caramel cakes, before reinstating the search around his jean pockets.

"No frigging way." Mike growled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I think in all the panic of possibly losing my cell phone, I locked the keys in the car."

This was followed by a frantic panic attack, Bella turning up the brightness on her iPod, and seeing an outline of the keys through the window.

"You know, if you go to the police and tell them you locked your keys in the car, they're allowed to legally break in and get them for you." Jessica said, helpfully.

"The police station is right up the road." Mike pondered. "That's not a bad idea."

"What? They're not allowed to do that." Bella pointed out. "My father is the chief. I should know."

"It's worth a shot." Mike mumbled, leading the trio to the police station.

Jessica and Bella opted to wait outside with the food while Mike went in. He walked up to the glass and rang the bell, catching the attention of the woman at the desk.

"Yes?" She asked, her tone bored.

"I locked my keys in my car. Is it true that the police are allowed to break in and get them?"

"No…"

"That's what I was told."

"What's you name?"

"Mike Newton."

"Where do you live?"

"962 Montana Road."

"Who are your guardians?"

"My mom and dad."

"Can you walk home to get a spare set of keys?"

"No."

"Do you have a spare set of keys?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you walk to get them?"

"I live in the next town over. And on the opposite end."

"Do you have money for a cab?"

"Yes."

"Shall I call you one?"

"Thanks." Mike conceded nodding his head, leaving the station. "For nothing."

"So? Did it work?" Jessica asked.

"What do you think? No." Mike sighed, taking a seat on the wall by the sidewalk.

"Jessica, just because you saw it on NCIS doesn't mean it's true." Bella scolded.

"You're giving me advice from a stupid television show?"

"That's beside the point. Now what?" Jessica asked, joining him on the wall.

"I'm going to call Uncle Hank. It'll be less humiliating than calling home." Mike stated, whipping out his not-lost Motorola Bluetooth which Jessica thinks is ugly.

This was followed by Uncle Hank picking them up, taking them to Mike's house, and Mike dragging Jessica back for the ride back to the car with the spare set of keys, leaving Bella there to explore his book collection.

After Uncle Hank made sure they got into the car, Mike drove back home. He and Jessica entered his bedroom to Bella sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, watching _The Dark Knight_ on her iPod.

"The Joker has a truck?" She asked, looking up, slightly confused.

"Cha." Jessica said, flopping down on the bed.

"It says 'slaughter' on it." Mike chimed, as if that explained everything.


End file.
